Sibling Rivalry
by xxAngelEyez01xx
Summary: Sakura loved him. She gave him chance after chance. She gave him everything she had, but in the end, it wasn't good enough. He broke her heart… So she moved on to the guy who was always there, seducing her; enticing her. His brother.
1. Making Up

_**Summary: **_

_**Sakura loved him. She gave him chance after chance. She gave him everything she had, but in the end, it wasn't good enough.**_

_**He broke her heart… So she moved on to the guy who was always there, seducing her; enticing her. **_

_**His brother.**_

• • • • • • • • •

_**Making Up**_

• • • • • • • • •

_**Normal P.O.V.:**_

•

"You are so _annoying_!" he grit out between clenched teeth. "Why are you being so dramatic?"

"_I'm _being dramatic?" she shouted. "Am I just supposed to pretend like I didn't see anything?"

He chuckled darkly. "Cut me a break, will you? You're always on my back!"

"You cheated on me! Again!" she cried, flushing with anger and frustration. "I come to visit my _boyfriend _and I find you and some whore on your couch–half naked!"

"She offered and I accepted. It's not my fault that she wanted to give me what you won't."

Sakura felt tears glide down her cheeks as the silence ensued and Itachi avoided her gaze. Why couldn't he see how much she loved him? Couldn't he see how his words were ripping her heart apart?

"Is that all I am to you?" she choke out, her voice barely above a whisper. "A screw?"

"I think it's best if you leave now, Sakura." He said coldly, turning his back to her as he gazed out of his bedroom window.

_'No! I have to make him see.'_ Her eyes darted around the room as she tried to think of something to do before she found herself permanently without her love.

"Itachi, please," she whispered as she slowly approached him. "I'm sorry. I just… I can't imagine losing you."

Itachi turned and brought his hand up to cup her face before slowly leaning in to kiss her. Sakura's stomach flip-flopped as thing quickly heated up. It had been way too long since they'd gotten together. Lately, every attempt at romance led to an argument. She had missed his fiery embrace.

Sakura moaned as Itachi's lips left hers and he began trailing hot, open–mouth kisses on her neck, pausing from time to time to suck on the tender skin.

"Are you staying tonight?" he asked in a thick, lust-coated voice that had her shivering in pleasure. Instead of giving him a vocal answer, the green-eyed girl slid her hands under his shirt and ran her hands over his abs. Itachi groaned as her hands reached the waistband of his basketball shorts; pushing her lower stomach against him, Sakura could feel his growing erection pressing into her, making the throbbing man growl.

Before she knew it, they were both naked and on his bed with his full arousal placed at her leaking entrance. They held the other's gaze and it seemed like time stood still for those few seconds before her onyx-eyed boyfriend captured her lips in a soft kiss as he plunged into her.

"Aaahhh…" Sakura moaned as he kept his pace slow and steady, picking up speed as the pleasure grew. The green-eyed beauty mewled softly in his ear before nipping and sucking on his neck, knowing that that had further aroused him when he growled and began rocking harder and deeper into her.

Feeling the knot in her stomach tighten, Sakura grasped Itachi's biceps firmly and begged him to go harder, faster. Heeding her request, Itachi began pounding so swiftly and intensely that she thought she'd lose her mind. Deciding that this may be one of their best moments together, Sakura made sure that she made it last.

Just before she thought she'd orgasm, Sakura rolled them over and straddled Itachi's waist, hovering right over his erection.

"Itachi," she chimed seductively. "I'm so, so, so sorry for yelling at you. Do you forgive me?" her boyfriend eyed her as she pouted adorably before he shook his head.

"You're going to have to work _really hard_ for me to let you off the hook." He said emotionlessly, but his eyes held a playful glint.

Sakura leaned forward with her hands and knees on either side of his nude body. Arching her back so that her butt was in the air and her chest touched his, she held both of his wrists above his head and kissed his earlobe.

"Please, Ita-kun?" she whispered huskily, giving his jaw a kiss for effect. Seeing him gulp and shake his head, Sakura lowered her hips so that her womanhood brushed his erection and laughed when he gasped and bucked his hips up.

"Sakura, if you don't start riding me right now, I' gonna-" Their heads snapped to Itachi's bedroom door as the knob turned and his door swung open.

"Itachi I can hear your TV all the way from my room. If you're gonna watch porn, put the volume… down." the dark-haired boy trailed off as the couple scrambled under the sheets.

"Sasuke what have I told you about knocking _before_ you come bursting through my door?" he asked, letting the sheets fall to his waist- revealing his bare chest- as he regarded his younger brother with slight annoyance.

Sasuke was three years younger than Itachi, who was 21-years-old. Sakura was 17, but was turning 18-years-old in three months.

She ducked her head under the blanket as he glanced over at her and felt her cheeks flush.

_'This is so embarrassing!'_ she thought as an awkward silence enveloped the room. _'I hope he doesn't tell everyone tomorrow…'_

•

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.:**_

•

Sasuke just got back from the movies with Naruto and the rest of the guys and was heading to his room. As he climbed the stairs, he thought he heard a moan, but dismissed it after it was followed by silence.

_'That movie's getting to me.'_ He thought, recalling the dirty scenes from the movie _Jennifer's Body _that had given Kiba a major boner.

Shuddering at the thought, Sasuke plopped down onto his bed. He'd been thinking about his friends, how he'd come to even make friends. Especially that dobe Naruto.

"Aaahhh!"

Sasuke's head snapped towards his door. Did someone just… moan?

'_Damn it! I thought I told Itachi to keep his TV down.'_ He shook his head at his older brother's antics and trudged down the hall and threw the door open without knocking.

"Itachi I can hear your TV all the way from my room. If you're gonna watch porn, put the volume…down." Sasuke felt his eyes widen as he took in the scene before him.

There was his brother. Naked; Scrambling under his covers.

_ 'Was he jacking off or something?'_

Suddenly, the spot beside Itachi moved and a pink head of hair poked out from below the covers.

_'Is that… Sakura?' _he thought, shell-shocked at finding her in his older brother's bed.

He'd seen her around the school before. She was also friends with most of the guys and Hinata and the girls. They'd talked before, but they weren't good friends exactly. The only time he saw her without the rest of the group was when she was hanging out with her boyfriend… his brother.

He knew they were dating, but he hadn't thought he would ever walk-in on them _having sex_. He didn't even know they had reached that level!

'_Damn, this is awkward.'_ He thought as he just continued to stand there.

"Sasuke, what have I told you about knocking _before_ you come bursting through my door?"

He looked at Itachi and almost threw up his nachos when the sheets slid down to expose his brother's chest. His eyes flickered to the silent and heavily blushing, naked girl before he turned and left the room. "… Sorry." He muttered before shutting the door behind him.

_'That was too weird.'_

•

_**Sakura's P.O.V.:**_

•

Sakura just sat there and stared at the closed door before turning to a very frustrated-looking Itachi. "Foolish little brother." Her sulking boyfriend muttered before lying down and folding his hands behind his head.

Snuggling up beside him, Sakura draped one of her long, pale legs over his waist and heard him grunt almost immediately. Giggling, she began kissing his bare chest and trailing down past his abs, just above his groin.

She nipped at the skin there, causing him to groan and place a hand over the back of her head.

Deciding to finish teasing him, Sakura trailed her tongue down, stopping above his full-blown erection. "Do you forgive me yet, Itachi?" she teased, running his fingers over the sensitive skin.

"Sakura, get on. Now." He growled menacingly, placing his hands on her sides.

"No, Ita-kun." She whispered. "I wanna hear you say it."

"Sakura-"

"Say it."

"Saku-"

"If you don't, I'll walk out right now and go sleep in one of the guest rooms." She threatened, hovering over him so that he had no choice but to look at her.

Her boyfriend sighed, making her grin. "Fine, I forgive you." He said curtly before looking to her expectantly. "Are you happy now?"

"Very!" she grinned, climbing atop of him before leaning down to whisper obscenely suggestive things as she bounced up and down on his Uchiha pride.

• • •

"Itachi, I need clothes if I'm gonna stay the night." Sakura said as she walked into his bathroom. "I'm gonna take a shower."

"Hn."

_'That had to be the best make-up sex since we first got together.' _She ran her fingers through her hair and recalled her boyfriend's doing the same as she rode him. _'It's like Sasuke never even inter-'_

"Can I join you?"

Sakura jumped about ten feet into the air at Itachi's thick voice. Turning, she saw that it really was her boyfriend standing there, with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"I think we both know that if I let you in here, I'll never get cleaned up." she laughed at his expression, eyebrow high up in the air. Stepping out of the shower, not caring that she was dripping wet and naked, the pinkette moved behind him and ran her hands over his back before turning him around by the shoulders. "Now, get out." She whispered, giving him a light shove, not missing the muttered "insolent girl."

_'I love him.' _

After a much needed shower, Sakura descended the stairs and headed to the kitchen for a light snack.

"Yogurt or a sandwich?" she mumbled as she swept the inventory of the fridge.

"Sandwich." Sakura jumped at the new voice and spun around to see Sasuke standing in the doorway.

"U-um, thanks." She stuttered, turning back to shuffle through the fridge. She felt a slight swoosh of air and glanced over her shoulder to see the young Uchiha standing directly behind her.

"So," he said with a raised eyebrow. "What, exactly, were you and Itachi doing upstairs?"

Sakura stood there, mouth agape, as she thought about his question.

_'Wasn't it obvious?'_

Sakura hadn't even realized that she'd said it out loud until the Uchiha smirked and nodded. "Hn. I was just seeing if you would try to lie about it."

She could feel his gaze on her as she stood there, and realized what she was wearing. All she had on was one of Itachi's t-shirts that stopped mid-thigh and a pair of panties that her boyfriend had from the last time she had slept over. Blushing at the memory, she went back to looking for lunch meat for her sandwich and heard him sit down at the counter. She was spreading Miracle Whip on her bread when Itachi walked in and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"I can't wait to get you out of this T-shirt." He whispered

•

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.:**_

•

This girl was kind of funny. The blush that would spread across her cheeks when she was flustered was strangely amusing. Sasuke was just about to comment on the scene he had walked in on when Itachi waltzed in.

Shocking his younger brother, he went straight to the pink haired girl and embraced her from behind as he whispered something in her ear that made her turn a very dark pink.

_'Damn,' _he thought, observing her red face. _'I didn't know that anyone other than Hinata could blush that badly.' _Sasuke swore that Hinata was the shyest girl he'd ever met.

That's when he thought of something that would fluster Sakura _and_ annoy his brother.

Smirking, he cleared his throat, causing his brother to glance at him.

"So, Itachi," he said casually. "How many times did she gush?"

The reaction he got was twice as satisfying as what he'd expected. Sakura's emerald eyes widened drastically and her face turned cherry-red. As for his brother, he reacted… differently.

"Four." He said thickly and pressed his lower body forward. This caused the girl in his arms to squeak and jump slightly.

Sasuke, on the other hand, blanched. Itachi had never shown any affection towards the girls he 'dated', let alone in front of his younger brother. The shaken Uchiha slowly rose from his seat to give them privacy and retreated to the study, where it was completely soundproof inside and out.

_'That didn't exactly go as planned.'_


	2. Striking a Deal

_**Hey guys! I just wanted to make it clear that the Ita/Saku relationship really isn't healthy. In the last chapter, Itachi manipulated Sakura into thinking that she had done something wrong when he's the one who cheated. **_

_**Now that that's covered, onto the next and newest chapter!**_

_**Chapter Two**_

• • • • • • • • •

_**Striking a Deal**_

• • • • • • • • •

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.:**_

•

The young Uchiha groggily shuffled down the hallway of Konoha High School Monday morning. He hadn't gotten any sleep that weekend, thanks to a certain pink haired girl and his older brother. He didn't even know why she'd come over at all; this was the 4th time he'd cheated on her just because she wouldn't sleep with him after an argument. And each time, he just went and got another temporary plaything until she returned.

It disgusted Sasuke.

He knew his brother was cold and manipulative, but he didn't think he would just continue to disrespect his girlfriend like that. Sasuke knew something was wrong last Friday, when Itachi came home with some blue haired girl and they kept him up all night. It was pretty obvious that she _wasn't_ Sakura, but that didn't stop his brother from screwing her…

_'I still can't believe they were…'_ He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the memory of seeing the pinkette under his brother's sheet, knowing she was naked. With Itachi… having sex.

The thought was just too… weird. His 21-year-old brother sleeping with one of his classmates that wasn't even 18 yet-

"Sasuke!" a voice called in the distance. Turning, he saw his blond best friend (though he'd never admit it) running towards him with a certain pink haired girl in his grasp. "Tell Sakura-chan about the awesome movie she missed!"

He'd almost forgotten that she was invited too.

_'But she was too busy with Itachi.'_ He frowned in thought before looking at the blushing girl, who was avoiding his gaze.

"Yeah, we saw Jennifer's Body." He said curtly, trying to gauge her reactions.

"Meagan Fox is sooo hot!" Naruto shouted excitedly, a little drool escaping the corner of his mouth. "She was topless…" the blond trailed off and his eyes glazed over. He was obviously reliving the moment he saw that.

"Where were you, Sakura?" she tensed and met Sasuke's gaze with pleading jade eyes.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan," The blond snapped out of his daze and followed-up the other boy's question. "What were you doing all weekend?"

"I-I, um, went to visit my grandma." She said lamely, her eyes giving her away.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, attracting her gaze again. Her eyes were almost screaming for him to play along, so he did; but not without some sort of compensation.

"Oh, okay," Naruto's stomach rumbled loudly. "Well, I better go get some ramen. See you guys later!"

The two stayed silent as he walked away, an awkward silence enveloping them. I mean, what was he supposed to say? Why didn't you tell him that you were fucking my brother? Hell no! She'd probably think that he was jealous or something, so he took another approach.

"So, you don't want anyone knowing about your little expedition in my brother's pants. Why?" Okay, so he didn't take an entirely different approach, but at least it was more subtle.

Sakura raised her head and looked at him. "I just… don't want people to think I'm a whore or not good enough for him. That's all."

He shook his head. This girl was gonna get murdered if people found out. She just wasn't bold enough and would get stomped on by every other girl who wanted Itachi.

"You're his girlfriend; and if anyone's a whore, it's my brother." He mumbled, pulling out his vibrating phone.

Guess who it was.

He was about to answer it, but then he saw Sakura trying to sneak off and grabbed her elbow. "Meet me in the Chemistry Lab during lunch."

•

_**Sakura's P.O.V.:**_

•

She was beyond nervous. Lunch had started 10 minutes ago, where the hell was he; and why was he even asking her to meet him instead of just talking in the Cafeteria?

The pinkette sat nervously atop of one of the tables, her back facing the door. She pulled out her phone as it began vibrating and was surprised at who was calling.

"Hey, Itachi-kun," she said excitedly, imagining his reason to call her during school.

"Where's my brother?" he asked, his voice immediately freezing her veins.

"I-I don't know… Why?"

There was some rustling and Sakura could just barely make out another voice in the background that sounded suspiciously feminine. She held her breath as she listened closely and heard low mumbles.

"… Fuck that! She doesn't know where he is." The girl hissed. Distress was obvious in her voice.

_'Who is that?' _the pinkette ground her teeth in frustration, then remembered that she was looking for Sasuke. Maybe he was just helping a friend find his brother.

'_**Then why hide it from you?'**_ Sakura's self conscious asked.

Just as she opened her mouth to question her _faithful _boyfriend [Insert sarcasm here], someone's shadow cast from behind her.

"What are you doing?"

Dropping her phone with a yelp, she brought her hurt-filled green eyes up meet a pair of bored obsidian ones. The two just stared at each other for a moment and Sakura swore that she felt an almost gravitational pull towards the young Uchiha. He must've felt it as well, because he began to lean forward.

_'Oh my God, he's going to kiss me!'_

She, too, leaned forward and was raising her hand to touch his face when-

.

.

.

He ducked and picked up her fallen cell phone, almost making the flushed Haruno fall over as she continued to lean in.

That was when two things became apparent to Sakura.

One: Itachi was still on the phone and was currently calling her name. And two:

She actually wanted to kiss Sasuke Uchiha.

_'Oh, no,'_

•

_**Itachi's P.O.V.:**_

•

This was one of the times that Itachi was glad he didn't have High School to attend and his brother and girlfriend did. Since they were absent, he had the house to himself and fully intended to put it to use. As soon as they'd left, he made a call and then went to freshen up.

Thirty minutes later he stood in his kitchen, freshly shaven and showered, wearing dark jeans and a navy-blue button up dress shirt. Munching on an apple slice, he used his clean hand to check his phone.

_**I'm pulling up in 10.**_

He smirked at the text and washed his hands before strolling over and unlocking the front door. Going up to his room, he looked in his full view mirror and unfastened the first few buttons of his shirt.

Glancing at the clock at his bedside, he saw that he had a couple more hours before Konoha High was out, so he'd definitely make the most of his time without those annoying _children_. So what if one of them was a good fuck? There was only so much that he could put up with before he tore her heart out of her chest completely.

Suddenly, someone chuckled behind him. Turning calmly, Itachi saw the most appealing thing ever.

His dark eyes slowly took her in and he could feel himself getting aroused. Her blue hair was straight except for the curled hair that hung in a small ponytail at the top of her head. Her amber eyes flashed mischievously as she stepped further into his room. The only thing covering her slender but curvaceous body was a Burberry Trench Coat that he'd bought for her a while ago.

"Hello, Itachi." She said quietly, lust evident in her voice.

"What are you wearing under that trench coat, Konan?"

The girl in question twirled, the short material rising and flashing her creamy upper thigh. She continued walking with a predatory grace until she reached him and snuggled into an embrace, giving him a good feel of what was beneath her coat.

"Aa," Itachi cupped her rear. "I can see now." His hands felt her up and traced her clothe-less bottom as her perked nipples brushed his chest.

Suddenly, she took charge and pushed him back until he fell on top of his bed with her following.

"Let's play a little game." She whispered seductively. "Whoever comes first has to do whatever the other says. Deal?"

"Hn."

Without another word, she rose from the bed and dropped the coat.

The Uchiha eyed her body hungrily and growled. "Let the games begin."

• • • • • • • • •

Itachi lay back on his bed, gazing at the ceiling after three tiresome rounds with Konan. He had to say, he felt satiated and was completely set on just laying there until he had to move.

"Itachi, what the fuck is your brother's problem!" the blue haired girl emerged from the bathroom with only a towel around her body and her phone in hand.

Groaning, he rose and sat up to gaze at her blankly.

"He and his little _friends_ are telling everyone about us." she rolled her eyes as he gave her another blank look, clearly saying that he didn't care. "_My fiancé can't find out!"_

Itachi had nearly forgotten that she was even further committed than he was, but he honestly couldn't care less. If she got caught, no one was to blame other than her. She was the one who cheated willingly; then again, so did he…

Right now, he had an obvious solution to the problem. Pulling out his phone and dialing his brother.

.

.

No answer.

He cursed and dialed the only other person he could think of that wasn't a _complete_ idiot.

"Hey, Itachi-kun," the voice said. She obviously was happy to hear from him. He'd never called her during school before unless he _needed_ her.

"Where's my brother?"

"I-I don't know…" she hesitated, as if she did know where he was, or at least where he'd be. "Why?" she asked.

"Are you talking to your whore?" the girl beside him hissed. He ignored her, but that was answer enough for her. She scoffed. "I don't see why."

"Shut up, Konan!" he growled, knowing Sakura might have heard the other girl.

"Fuck that!" she hissed back. "She doesn't know where he is! You know, I'm getting really sick of putting up with your bullshit."

"Then get out." He said curtly, never breaking their gazes.

The room reigned silent as she stormed out and the Uchiha placed the phone back to his ear, only to hear a yelp on the other line.

"Sakura?" he called. He could barely hear voices and found himself feeling somewhat jealous as he registered the voice of his little brother. "Sakura, are you there?"

•

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.:**_

•

I raised an eyebrow as I took in Sakura's current state. She was blushing like crazy and avoiding my eyes.

"What's your problem?" I asked, snapping her phone shut. Itachi's voice was starting to get very annoying.

She just stared back before flicking her gaze away from him. "Why did you want to meet here?" she shot back, still blushing.

Sasuke smirked as he stepped back and sat at the edge of one of the experiment tables. "I want to strike a deal." He said smoothly, mentally applauding himself for making her blush increase with those words.

"What kind of a deal?" she asked quietly, gazing at the floor by his feet.

She was falling into his trap completely. He smirked and called her name softly. As she looked up, he motioned for her to come closer until she was directly in front of him, only a foot away.

"I'll keep anything involving you and Itachi a secret-" her eyes lit up as he said this and her lips parted. "- But," her smile dipped slightly at his smirk. "You'll have to… _repay_ me in any way I see fit."

Sasuke made sure to add a very high suggestive note into that last part of his deal and had the pleasure of seeing her flush.

"What?" she outright frowned and he found himself growing even more amused. "You can't really expect me to-"

_'Not yet, Sakura,' _He thought smugly. _'I'm gonna have fun messing with you, first.'_

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Haruno." His smirk grew even wider. "I meant for non-sexual purposes. Homework, studies, chores; you've been spending most of your time at my house anyways."

"I-I… " She sighed in frustration and ran a hand through her long, pink hair. "Fine… deal."

_'Yes!' _his expressions switched back to a bored one as he caught her chin and forced her to look at him.

"From now on, you'll spend every second away from my brother, with me." He leaned in and pecked her lips before hopping off the desk and swaggering out of the lab.

Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Sakura standing in the exact same spot with her fingers pressed to her pink lips.

_'Hmmm, she's got soft lips…'_


	3. Realizations

_**Chapter Three**_

• • • • • • • • •

_**Realizations**_

• • • • • • • • •

_**Sakura's P.O.V.:**_

•

This week has been absolute chaos! First, Sasuke caught me and Itachi, when his older brother had assured that he would be out all night. Then, he blackmailed me and proposed some twisted kind of deal that would obviously be the most beneficial towards _him_. And to top it all off, he had done what she was secretly anticipating the moment she entered the Chemistry Lab.

He had _kissed_ her! On the lips!

She felt somewhat guilty, but not as much so as she'd thought she would… I mean, there was no way Itachi would find out. Sasuke certainly wouldn't tell him, would he?

Her thoughts were suddenly cut short as the very one plaguing her thoughts came into view, but what was he doing?

Sakura lurked around the corner, walking very slowly, and watched as Sasuke and a busty, copper haired girl stood very close together and talked. She'd seen this girl around the school before, but she couldn't remember her name. She was pretty sure that it started with an H, though…

Straining her ears, she was able to pick up bits of their conversation.

"… Club Mecca this Friday, Sasuke-kun; you should come!" The girl said coolly as she puffed out her chest, attracting his gaze to her impressive cleavage. It didn't even look like there was anything pushing them up; her breasts were just _that big_ that they pooled out of her unbuttoned shirt.

"I'll think about it."

The girl grinned in satisfaction before hooking one arm around his neck and hugging him. Sasuke seemed to make sure that her breasts were completely pressed against his chest as he pulled her closer and gave her a tight squeeze.

By the time they broke apart, Sakura was already halfway down the hallway, which they were standing at the end of. The Uchiha barely even spared her a glance before offering the girl a ride. They even passed Sakura as she walked home, which was a painful 12 blocks away from the school.

_'What a douche!'_ she thought as she met his eyes and he just sped away, leaving her in the dust.

•

_**Normal P.O.V.:**_

•

Everything was just as it was every other day at school. Sakura was sitting with her friends in the corner of the Cafeteria, talking with Hinata, Jaqline and Riza about the usual. Homework, grades, family, their weekends; the pinkette obviously couldn't tell them about hers, so she made up some story about visiting her grandmother that weekend.

"What about you, Hinata?" she asked.

"I just hung out with Nikole and went to the beach." The Hyuuga said dismissively, but everyone knew that when Nikole was around, the most boring of times became _very_ interesting.

"And…?" Sakura prompted, all of the girls leaning forward eagerly.

"We… ran into Naruto and Kankuro…"

The table erupted into squeals, which attracted the stares of many students and, more specifically, the popular table.

"So, what happened, Hinata?" Jaqline asked with a wide smile.

"We hung out the whole time and talked; just the two of us, since Nikki and Kankuro disappeared." She suddenly blushed, hinting that something happened. As the girls – and the other table – continued to stare and listen, she finally continued.

"We… we kissed. A lot."

As usual, Riza was the first one to comment on such a juicy confession.

"Oooo, was there tongue? How far did you guys go?"

Everyone turned back to Hinata.

"Um, pretty far…"

Once again, Riza had some wicked question coming out of her sinfully sexual mouth. "On a public beach?" she cut her a mischievous grin. "You _naughty _girl!"

"Hush, Riza," Hinata cautioned as she realized all of the stares directed at them. "We didn't… _do it_. It was just some heavy making-out and… you know."

Across the room, the popular table was having their own discussion about what they'd just heard.

"Who knew the dobe had it in him." Sasuke said in a monotone voice, though he was actually surprised on the inside. He'd seen Naruto get physical with girls at the club before, and even hook-up with them… but Hinata; the shy, innocent Hyuuga?

She did have a very nice rack, but she didn't do much to flaunt it. Her mentality was more like: if it shows, it shows; if it doesn't, it doesn't.

He had to wonder how, and why, Naruto picked her. Especially since they both knew how protective Neji was of his younger cousin.

Right then, the blond was at home thanks to some kind of incident on his way home from the beach. A group of guys had apparently tried to jump him and he was able to defend himself, but had woken up extremely sore. It was a good thing, too, 'cause Neji looked ready to kill someone.

Speaking of nice racks and making-out, Sasuke had had a nice time with Amina before school. They'd met in his red, 2011 Convertible Chevy Camaro. They even got as far at taking each other's shirts (and her bra) off before his phone chimed, signaling the start of school in 5 minutes.

… She had soft lips.

And speaking of soft lips, Sakura hadn't been to his house in 3 days, and Itachi didn't seem the least bit upset by it. Did he even love her? Because Sasuke had found a pair of purple, lacy lingerie (that definitely didn't belong to the pinkette) in his brother's room.

Glancing over at her, he saw her looking very relaxed. A little too relaxed if you asked him. She was probably feeling confident since he hadn't put their deal into effective use yet, and he decided that he would.

Today, after school, he'd approach her.

_'No,'_ he decided. _'I'll just text her.'_

So he did.

•

_**Sakura's P.O.V.:**_

•

She could barely take it anymore. Sakura hadn't seen Itachi in a while, but she almost couldn't bear to. What if he already knew that she'd kissed Sasuke? She couldn't stand to lose him after all they'd been through.

Amazing sex, arguments, make-up sex, romantic gestures (mostly from her) and fun moments; now all of that was in jeopardy.

And it was entirely _his_ fault.

If Sasuke had never been such a jerk and tried to expose her secret to Naruto, she never would have had to repay him for leaving it be; which meant they never would have been in the Chemistry Lab. They never would have made that deal and he never would've kissed her. If none of that had happened, she would still be faithful to the best boyfriend in the world. This unbelievable feeling of guilt wouldn't be consuming her.

She had to tell him.

But…

_'What if Itachi really does leave me?' _then another thought hit her. _'Maybe that's why he still hasn't called? Maybe he's found out and this is his way of dumping me?_

She panicked at the thought and shot a glance at Sasuke only to see him doing something on his phone.

'_**He better not have…'**_

A few seconds later, as she listened to Riza's weekend events, her phone buzzed in her pocket.

**To: Sakura**

_**Meet me in the Chemistry Lab after school.**_

**- Sasuke**

**To: Sasuke**

_**Can't, I'm busy.**_

__**-Sakura**

**To: Sakura**

_**Don't forget our deal, Sakura.**_

_**I'll be waiting.**_

__**-Sasuke**__

.

.

.

Sakura shook her head in disbelief.

Was he serious? She really did have places to go, like his house to see her _boyfriend_.

_'Sasuke Uchiha is such a… a… jerk!' _the pinkette growled in her seat before excusing herself and storming to the girl's bathroom.

She needed Itachi, and she needed him _now_. So she went to him.

.

.

.

"You're a tramp!" he shouted at her as they stood in the living room. "And you say that I'm unfaithful?"

"Itachi I just saw her leave! Please, just… stop lying to me!"

"_I'm _lying?" he crossed the room and got in her face. "_You've been messing with my brother!" _He shook his head. "What the hell, Sakura?"

"It's not like that!" she cried and reached out to touch him, but he just jerked his arm away.

"An eye for an eye; is that what you're trying to do?" he cut her off as she opened her mouth again. "No. You're such a hypocrite, Sakura!" By now, tears streamed down her face and her cheeks were red. "You nag me because you're jealous that I was having a good time with a _friend_, so you go and make-out with my _brother_? My own flesh and blood!"

She knew this would be his reaction. She knew he'd be beyond pissed, yet she didn't want to believe that this was her Itachi. That the man calling her obscene names and making her cry was the same man who had held her in bed and bought her flowers for Valentine's Day.

_'Why did I even tell him in the first place?'_ she had no idea why she did, now. Anything would have been better than this, even hiding it from him.

"I-Itachi," she choked out, finally managing to get his. "I'm so sorry!" the pinkette launched herself into his arms, and this time, he let her. "I swear I'll never talk to him again, if that's what you want! Just, please, don't leave me!"

Since her face was buried in his chest, Sakura didn't see the feral grin that grew on his face at her words. Itachi knew that he had her wrapped around his finger; there was no possible way that he would lose her to his brother.

Feeling satisfied, he returned her embrace. Slowly, she raised her face to look at him and he claimed her lips with a searing kiss.

Before she knew it, they were naked, in his room. On his bed, with him above her, sweating as he continually thrusts into her. She shut her eyes tightly in pleasure and matched his rhythm.

"Konan…"

Sakura's eyes shot open at hearing the barely audible moan.

He was thinking of _her._ The girl she saw as she pulled into the driveway. Itachi was pretending that she was that woman.

Tears brimmed her emerald eyes and, of course, they had to appear the moment that his onyx eyes opened as well.

"What's wrong?" he asked between soft pants, not halting from his rhythmic thrusts.

And for once, Sakura actually lied to his face. "I'm just… so happy that you forgave me." She said quietly, feeling a piece of her die as she realized something.

Itachi didn't really care for her. He only cared about getting his fix, whether it was from her or that Konan girl didn't matter. He didn't love her; he manipulated her, used her.

And yet, she still knew that she wouldn't leave him.


	4. Wet Dreams

_**Chapter Four**_

• • • • • • • • •

_**Altercations**_

• • • • • • • • •

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.:**_

•

The younger Uchiha had waited in the Chemistry Lab for what felt like hours, but the pink haired girl never came, and he felt somewhat disappointed that she really would rather have the entire school know her secret than talk to him.

He tried texting her, multiple times, but she never replied. He had even sent Naruto to look for her around the school; the blond said she wasn't on campus, so where was she?

The answer hit him immediately:

She was with Itachi.

She had to be! Where else would she have gone in the middle of the day?

When he got home, it was quiet. Only the whisper of Itachi's TV traveled through the house.

Maybe he'd been wrong?

Sighing heavily, Sasuke trekked up the stairs and turned to find his bedroom door cracked, but no one was inside.

_'Itachi must've been going through my stuff again.'_

He plopped onto his bed and ran a hand through his hair. He was so confused and… frustrated.

Why was she so important? He'd had many girls try to play hard-to-get before, though they always gave in shortly after they started the whole façade. Maybe he cared so much because she wasn't giving in so easily? But, no; Sasuke knew that it was more complicated than that.

_Knock knock._

"Come in." he grunted in response to the soft knocks on his bedroom door.

As if the Universe was trying to confuse him, the very girl plaguing his thoughts poked her head in before entering completely.

_'So she was with Itachi…'_ he felt a small pang of jealousy course throughout his body at the confirmed revelation and sat up from his bed.

"Wow" he said mockingly. "Now I see that you were right; you're super busy."

Surprisingly, though, her reaction wasn't what he'd expected. Instead of giving a snippy comment in return of walking away, she sat on beside him on his bed.

Her head was turned away, but Sasuke swore that he saw her lower lip trembling. Sakura turned to face him, confirming his assumption as he saw the tears in her emerald eyes.

"…" they just continued to stare at each other and he felt her lean towards him.

_'Is she going to kiss me?'_ He smirked as she started closing her eyes and wound her arms around his shoulders. Leaning forward also, Sasuke slipped his arms around her waist and fully intended to kiss her until she fainted, but they never got that far, because the moment he closed his eyes, too, her face brushed past his and landed in the crook of his neck.

He felt his onyx eyes cloud over with confusion as she let out a soft, heart wrenching sob into his warm skin.

•

_**Sakura's P.O.V.:**_

•

She didn't know why she felt that Sasuke, of all people, was supportive. She had intended to walk in and tell him that she was _not_ going to be blackmailed any further and that he _would_ leave her alone, but as soon as she stood before his door, she thought of the chemistry Lab. Where he'd kissed her so sweetly that she thought she'd melt.

Sasuke was soft and gentle, when he wanted to be, and she needed that right then. So she cried.

And cried; and cried. But he didn't protest, he just continued to hold her as she vented her emotions.

"What the hell, Sakura?" he asked quietly, with a hint of his usual sardonic tone.

Could she answer, though? Her throat felt clogged and her nose was stuff; her eyes stung and her face was tear-stained. It certainly wasn't a pretty picture.

Finally she spoke, leaving her head at his with her lips at his ear.

"I'm s-sorry," she whispered. "I j-just really needed that."

When he just continued to stare across the room, she added, "I'm fine now, though."

"Hn." His arms dropped to his sides and he pulled back to look at her face. "What's wrong?"

_'I can't tell him!' _She inwardly panicked. _'It's so embarrassing."_

Sasuke was still watching her, a small frown creasing his face. She had to come up with something fast, before he got even more suspicious.

"I just… um, I miss my old friends." She said quickly, making his frown dip deeper.

Before she'd transferred to KHS, Sakura had gone to a private school called Otogakure Academy. She had lots of friends from there. Sure, they were a little more… Brash and loud, but they were loveable none the less; even if she was only pretending to miss them.

"You're a horrible liar, Sakura."

She looked up from her and saw Sasuke smirking at her.

"You may be able to pull that shit with my brother, but you can't fool me." The pinkette looked away. "Fine, you don't have to tell me… now."

Sakura met his dark gaze and gave a small smile as she rose and headed for his door. "Thanks, Sasuke."

Just as her hand pulled the door, his voice stopped her.

"Oh, and I need a favor." She turned slowly and met his gaze again. His eyes were shining almost playfully. "I need another person to complete our group so I can rent the entire V.I.P section at club Sharingan, this Friday."

A club? She wasn't exactly a club person anymore…

"_**We don't have a choice, idiot." **_Her inner said, obviously happy. _**"We made a deal with him, remember?"**_

_ 'But I don't know if the deal will be necessary much longer…'_

"… _**You're finally starting to get it, huh?"**_

___'I don't think he loves me anymore.' _

"_**He never did babe."**_

Sakura felt tears prickling her eyes all over again. She'd never really thought about whether he loved her in the first place or not, but she couldn't think about it now. Not with Sasuke staring her down, his smirk falling into a frown.

_'Just wait 'til you're alone, Sakura.' _She thought to herself, willing back her tears before flashing the onyx eyed teen a smile.

"Sure, Sasuke!" she said enthusiastically. "I'd love to go."

He didn't seem fooled in the least, but played along regardless.

"I'll take you home after school on Friday then we'll come here and I'll change, then we'll meet everyone there."

She nodded and then walked out of his door, but she didn't think she could go back to bed with Itachi.

•

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.:**_

•

He woke up the next morning feeling groggy after having dreams filled with Sakura. In every single one, she was crying, and he was pretty sure that his brother was the cause. He remembered one in particular that had a very… unexpected ending.

"_Sasuke…"_

_The young Uchiha stirred in his bed and slowly cracked open an eye. What he saw had him wide awake._

_Sakura._

_She was in his room, kneeling on the other side of his bed, wearing only a T-shirt that stopped above mid-thigh. He could see a hint of the front of her panties and the lower curve of her butt._

_Instantly, he felt his pants tighten and pulled the covers closer._

"_What the fuck are you doing?"_

_She finally raised her head and he saw tear marks on her face. Her lips were rosy pink, as were her cheeks, and she had a hint of dark eye shadow on her eyelids. Sasuke began to wonder why she came to him like this._

"_I can't do it anymore, Sasuke." She whispered, holding his gaze. He felt hypnotized by her emerald orbs. _

"_You can't do what anymore?" he asked dazedly._

"_I can't be with him. He's killing me, Sasuke!" she leaned forward and placed her hand on his bicep. "Help me… help me feel alive again, Sasuke."_

_By now, he had a raging boner. _

_Her other hand lifted to his chest and began slowly sliding down his abdomen, pausing at each ridge of muscle. _

_He watched it glide across his skin, anticipating the moment she'd touch him __**there**__, and groaned quietly. "Sakura," she placed her lips at his neck and kissed his jugular. _

"_Please don't say no, Sasuke." She whispered against his skin. "I can't take any more heartbreak. I need you."_

"_Yes…" he murmured and pulled her to him. His hands traveled under her shirt and up her back. "Touch me, Sakura." _

_And she did. They groaned and moaned together, and Sasuke was just getting her undressed, grinding against her, when she gushed all over his throbbing member._

That was when he shot up in bed, sweating like crazy. He sighed.

It was just a dream; a dream that left him aching and _wet_. He, Sasuke Uchiha, had just had a wet dream about a girl who was just down the hall. For a moment, he actually listened to his dick and stood from his bed, only to have the cold air slap him out of his sex-crazed daze.

He hadn't realized that he wanted Sakura that badly. That got him thinking; what if he started using their deal even further to his advantage? The little minx would have to give in then…

_'No,'_ Sasuke smirked as he realized something. _'She won't be able to resist much longer, judging by the way she's starting to come to __**me **__now.'_

Was Sakura feeling just as turned by him as he is her?

He secretly hoped so.

**A/N:**

**Boom! How do ya like that!**

**Lol, I think that's gonna be my new intro, but anyways, I'm not really sure if I'm gonna put the club in the next chapter 'cause no one's really voting on the poll…**

**So vote!**

**And I really like some of your reviews for chapter 3, like:**

**cheriblossem (anonymous user) – Thanks so much, and I really don't mind flames, they help me think about how to fix the stuff you guys don't read **

**Reiko (anonymous user) – I totally agree with you, but beat Itachi, not her! Lol**

**HinatasHelper - You are so right, and that might be happening VERY soon ;)**

**Caffinewired. (Look this Author up, they have really good stories) – OMG, you're like one of my Fav. Authors, and I couldn't agree with you more. I think the future stuff is gonna shock you the most, lol **

_**Even if I didn't mention you this time, that doesn't mean I won't in the future! I love you guys and reading your reviews literally makes me laugh. Sometimes they make my day or even give me inspiration, so Review!**_

_**And look out for next chapter, you're gonna be like, 'WTF, Sakura!', it's gonna be awesome !**_


	5. Changes

_**Chapter Five**_

• • • • • • • • •

_**Changes**_

• • • • • • • • •

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.:**_

•

He really saw no point of going back to bed now that he was no longer sticky and wet. Sleeping meant dreaming, and Sasuke was sure that his freshly showered form would only get dirty again; he was sure that more fantasies of a naked and willing Sakura would greet him the moment he drifted out of consciousness.

_'Damnit,' _he thought as he felt himself start getting hard. _'I'm getting a serious case of blue balls.'_

But where was he gonna find a hot one night stand at – he glanced at his clock – 4am without having to leave his house?

'_**I'll give you a clue.' **_A voice whispered in his head. _**'It's a few rooms away, has pink hair and really soft lips.'**_

Sasuke shook his head at the devious thought. Itachi would freak if he rolled over and found his 'foolish little brother' screwing his girlfriend. Not to mention, Sakura would probably mind, too; she'd freak out more than his brother.

Sighing tiredly, the young Uchiha plopped onto his bed and pulled out his iPod. There was only one more day until they would all got to the club and Sasuke found himself wondering what sexy contraption a certain pinkette would wear.

_'Pfft, yeah right,' _he chuckled inwardly. _'I doubt that Sakura, of all people, would own something sexy.'_

•

_**Sakura's P.O.V.:**_

•

Sakura woke up to her phone sounding its alarm. It was 6:20.

_'Ugh, why can't it be Friday yet?' _she groaned and sat up from the plain guestroom's bed.

After she'd finished crying her heart out to Sasuke, she went back to Itachi's room and actually contemplated sleeping in his bed, as she always did. But then again, it wasn't every time that he'd say another girl's name while they were being intimate.

Or had she just never caught it before?

As soon as that thought had hit her, she turned on her heel and walked into one of the guestrooms down the hall. Then she was faced by yet another issue.

She was thinking of Sasuke.

About how kind he'd been when she came to him crying. About how he didn't force her o talk and simply held her. About how he didn't give her an ultimatum, like:

"_Leave Itachi or don't come to me when he breaks your heart again, 'cause he will."_

_'Maybe he's not such a jerk after all." _

Sighing, she stood and stretched before going to get her clothes from Itachi's room. She stuck her head through his cracked door and saw him facing upwards with closed eyes, breathing evenly.

She quietly snuck in and gathered her clothes from their scattered positions and had just turned to stealthily creep out of the room when his voice stopped her.

"Where were you?"

Sakura turned back to face him and found his head turned towards her and his depthless eyes watching her every step.

"I slept in one of the guestrooms." She said quietly, avoiding his intense gaze. "I thought you'd be more comfortable if you had the bed all to yourself."

She held her breath, hoping that he couldn't see through her reasoning, and waited for his reply.

"You should start getting ready." He said emotionlessly.

She met his gaze, confused, and waited for further explanation.

"School starts in an hour."

And with that, he rose and carried his naked form to his bathroom, leaving the pinkette staring after him.

_ 'What bathroom am I supposed to use now?'_

The guest's bathrooms upstairs were being renovated, and Itachi had specifically told her that the den was off-limits, so that only left…

_Sasuke's room…_

Gathering her courage, she walked to his door and knocked softly. No one answered, so she lightly padded into the room and found it completely silent.

_'He must've already left.'_ She shrugged and closed the door behind her. _'Oh well, that makes it less embarrassing for me.'_

She was grinning as she turned away from the door, but she immediately felt that grin slip from her face at what she saw.

•

_**Normal P.O.V.:**_

•

The two stood there, staring at each other for a moment before Sakura turned bright red.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed but otherwise stood frozen at the sight before her.

Sasuke Uchiha was standing there, wet and glistening, with only a towel around his waist to cover him up, wearing a huge smirk.

He loved the effect his body had on her. He sat there, doing nothing to cover his half naked body from her view; not even pulling up the low-riding towel. Instead, he opted for staying amusedly cool.

"Why don't you just take a picture," he said as he noticed her fixed stare at the deep V of his hips. "It lasts longer."

Her gaze immediately met his and she quickly looked away, mumbling a 'sorry'.

He sighed. "What are you even doing in here, Sakura?"

She gulped and dragged her eyes up his toned glory to meet his onyx stare. "I… I just – um, if it's okay with you – can I, maybe, use your bathroom?"

_'That's all she wants?' _he smirked again at her flustered state.

"That depends." He answered smoothly, earning him a confused glance. "Why can't you just use Itachi's?"

_'Why couldn't he just say yes?' _she inwardly rolled her eyes.

''_**Cause he's an Uchiha; they're all difficult!'**_

"He's using his, _obviously_." She muttered the last part and saw him raise an eyebrow. He clearly heard her.

"Fine, it's all yours." He walked past her and headed into his walk-in closet, laughing when she practically ran into the bathroom and slid the door shut. Within seconds, he heard the shower running and chuckled.

_'Either I make her __**really**__ nervous, or she's in a hurry.'_

Meanwhile, Sakura was practically hyperventilating in the shower.

_'Wow, his body is to die for.'_

•

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.:**_

•

After getting dressed in some blue jeans and his white uniform shirt, Sasuke listened closely and heard the shower still running.

_'I should probably hurry…'_

Without further thought, he quietly strode into the bathroom and turned on the faucet. He acted as though he didn't care that the girl who had been in his wet dream was currently in his bathroom with him; the only thing that separated him from seeing her _wet_ and _naked_ was the shower's clear sliding door.

He cut a sidelong glance towards her and paused, with the toothbrush in his mouth, as he saw her murky outline through the door.

He could somewhat see the curve of her breasts and butt as she stood sideways and washed her hair. She must have exercised often because her butt looked perky and firm, even through the door. He could only imagine what it looked like up close…

Sasuke snapped his gaze away from her and continued brushing his teeth before leaving his room and going into the kitchen for a quick snack.

•

_**Sakura's P.O.V.:**_

•

Sighing happily, the pinkette descended the stairs of the Uchiha household and walked out the front door. Normally, she would've at least said goodbye to Itachi, but she just wasn't feeling up to seeing his face before school. It would only continue to remind her of her heartbreak all day.

Sakura put her hair in a messy bun-ponytail and began walking home. If she hurried, she could change clothes and be at school within an hour. She took a peek at her phone and saw that it was now 6:43. She would only be a little late, but Kakashi-sensei always showed up halfway through the class, so she had time.

_'What am I going to do about Itachi, though?'_

She felt so hurt; how could he treat her so badly with so little remorse?

'_**Move on. He obviously has.' **_

So she decided that she would try to. There had to be someone out there who would appreciate h–

"Where are you going?"

Sakura jumped and looked to her right. There, in his dark blue Audi r8 spyder v10 was none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

_'How long has he been following me?' _she gave him a confused look and continued walking.

She heard him sigh and he continued cruising beside her.

"The school's in the opposite direction, you know." He said in an exasperated tone. She just kept walking and acted as though he wasn't there.

_'Why doesn't he just leave?'_

"… In the car." She realized that he was talking and caught the end of his sentence.

"I'm sorry, what?" she stopped walking and turned to face the car. Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and parked right on the curb.

The two of them sat there, with her staring into the car and him looking straight ahead. No one said anything; no one moved. Finally, the Uchiha turned to look at her with a blank expression.

"Do you want a ride or not?"

•

_**Normal P.O.V.:**_

•

Sasuke watched her slide into the passenger's seat and shut the door a little too roughly for his liking.

"Someone's in a bad mood." He muttered in annoyance.

Sakura scoffed and looked out her window.

"Really, silent treatment?" she continued ignoring him until he reached over to put the car in reverse.

Her hand shot out to stop his from shifting the gear, before meeting his semi-annoyed/ semi-confused expression. "I need to go home first." She explained and removed her warm hand, leaving the Uchiha slightly disappointed that it hadn't gone any further than just the simple touching of their hands.

"Whatever." He grunted and took off, following her directions to her house.

Within twenty-five minutes, the two were at school, and Sakura sprung out of the Audi as soon as it parked. Sasuke stepped out and watched her retreat into the school before sighing. He didn't know what was going on this morning, but he didn't like it.

When she'd walked out of her house in baggy sweats and tennis shoes, Sasuke hadn't recognized her until she took her hood and shades off, allowing him to see disarrayed pink hair and dully green eyes.

It almost felt like the girl he thought he might have known was changing overnight. I mean, first she's shy around him, then she hates him, then she confides in him; and now, she's acting all distant, which was usually the card that _he_ played. Even her physical appearance seemed to have changed. Her once lively features look appallingly bland today. Then it popped into his head.

_'What has Itachi done now?' _he ran a hand through his head and contemplated on whether or not he should call his brother. The things that he'd put that girl through were finally starting to get to her.

It was only a matter of time before she broke down.

• •

_**End**_

• •

**A/N: **

**Hey guys, sorry I took so long to update I've had serious writer's block, and I'm really busy with Back-to-School shopping (OMG I'm gonna be a Freshman !) **

**Anyways, I'm gonna be updating in a few days and my other stories will be updated tomorrow & Monday, so look out for those ;D**

**Sooo, what's wrong with Sakura? What would you do if you were in her position?**

**What do you think Sasuke's gonna do to help her feel better?**

**Review, and here's a hint for the next chapter !**

_**Sasuke might end up doing more harm than good !**_


	6. Me, Sexy?

_**Chapter Six**_

• • • • • • • • •

_**Me, Sexy?**_

• • • • • • • • •

_**Sakura's P.O.V.:**_

•

I think everyone noticed how depressed I was today, especially the girls. Hinata, as usual, had noticed first and asked me if everything was alright. Then, at lunch, Jaqline leaned over and asked me if I was feeling okay. I said I was fine to both of them.

Then, after school, Riza pushed me into her car and made me tell her what was wrong while she drove me home. That was what I loved about her; she didn't give you a way out. She helped you vent your emotions.

By the time we had pulled into my driveway, I was in tears.

"I just _don't_ get it!" I cried as I leaned back in the passenger's seat. "I try to make him happy… but it's like he always finds a way to twist it around and make it look like _I'm _the bad guy."

Riza just nodded, her loose black curls bouncing with the movement. Her hazel-brown eyes looked calm, but I could tell by the red tint that her tanned skin had gained that she was angry–no, furious.

"Girl, sometimes, guys are dicks!" she twirled a strand of hair around her index finger and nodded along with what she said. "They give you all that 'I love you' bull, and then they hurt you."

I nodded at that, and she continued.

"This whole situation depends on _you_." She said as she switched the gear to Park. "How many times have you forgiven him?"

I had to think about it for a moment, but I didn't get to even present a number to her.

"No," she shook her head. "If it takes you that long to count, you guys shouldn't be together."

The finality of her voice cut deep, but I knew she was right. I had to break things off soon, before he got the chance to hurt me again.

"Thanks, Riza," I hugged her before running to my door and up the stairs. It was only when I plopped down onto my bed that I realized something.

I had just confirmed that I was going to leave the only man who had been there for me…

•

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.:**_

•

Sasuke lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling of his room, thinking about a certain pink haired girl and his older brother.

_'What did that asshole do to her?' _he thought back to lunchtime, when he'd glanced over at her table.

She sat quieter than ever, staring at her plastic Spork as she pushed her food around the school lunch tray. He had watched one of her friends, the girl with brown hair and reddish eyes, lean towards her and whisper something, to which she replied with a meek smile and said something that the other girl found to be a less than satisfactory answer.

By the end of the day, even my table knew something was wrong, since she was unusually quiet in the classes we all shared. Naruto, the most oblivious of all of us, was troubled as well and went as far as to ask her friends when she didn't give him an answer.

"What did they say?" Ino asked when he returned.

He looked happy, so I had assumed that it was nothing too major, but what he said next had me slightly disappointed.

The blonde shook his head and sat down of the steps of the front entrance of the school. "They don't know." He said, his small smile dipping a little. At everyone's sounds of disbelief, he shrugged. "She refused to tell them."

There was a long pause before Neji cleared his throat.

"And why, might I ask, do we care so much for her feelings all of a sudden?"

Everyone, except Naruto, glanced at each other before planting their gazes on me. I simply shrugged.

"She's always at my house, and it's getting annoying," I said emotionlessly. "I just want her to give up on my brother so I don't have to hear her wallowing anymore."

I gave a sigh of relief as they all started nodding at my reasoning, seeming to believe my explanation. I glanced at each one of my friends and found nonchalant expressions- until I met Naruto's gaze.

He wore a small frown and his eyebrows were drawn together as he watched me. What had him so troubled, I'm not sure. But I didn't like it.

•

_**Sakura's P.O.V.:**_

•

I was as anxious as ever as I woke up. It was finally Friday, the day I would go clubbing with Sasuke's friends, whether I wanted to or not.

_Uchiha._

I sneered at the name. I had met two cruel Uchiha too many, and yet, it was like I couldn't break the bonds I held with them; or, at least, not both of them. If I chose Sasuke, it would be awkward knowing that his brother was in the same household. But, if I chose Itachi, I'm sure Sasuke would grow tired of having to console me and would end up leaving me to console myself. However, having neither of them sounded worse than any other option that backed-up on me.

_'But which one's worth all of that drama?'_

Actually, the question was, will they still want me by the time I decide?

•

_**Normal P.O.V.:**_

•

Sakura glanced at her alarm clock as she exited the bathroom to get dressed and sighed at the time.

_'It's already 7:22, I'm late.'_

She ran to her closet in a towel before a voice whispered in her head.

"_**Don't we need to get ready for today?" **_It suggested. _**"I think we're lacking sexy club wear." **_

Glancing around her closet, she noticed that the voice was right. Most of her clothing was casual and slightly sexy, and the more expensive dresses were too formal for such an outing. She needed to go shopping.

It sounded so simple on the drive there, but when she actually entered the mall and saw the hundreds of stores, Sakura found it even more difficult than trigonometry.

It wasn't so much the thought of spending so much money that had her intimidated. No, it was the vast amount of options. How would she know if it was the perfect outfit–the perfect store? What if she looked ridiculous in what she thought looked great on her?

What if Sasuke didn't like it?

That thought had her backtracking. Why had Sasuke's opinion popped into her head before Itachi's?

_'Maybe… Should I choose him?'_

Suddenly, she felt determined and energized. She _would_ find the perfect outfit, and it would have Sasuke drooling at her feet.

With those inspiring thoughts, she set off and hit some of the most popular stores. From _Fashion Avenue_ to _Urban Outfitters, _to _Juicy Couture _and _Forever 21_, she searched for the most complementing dress and accessories she could find.

Just when her search felt as if it was getting useless, she saw that an extension of the _Fashion Avenue_ store that specialized in dresses. It was as if the heavens sang as she walked towards one of the many racks of cocktail dresses and spotted the perfect one. It was just the right color and hugged her curves perfectly.

"_**Sasuke's gonna love us in this!" **_Her inner voice whispered, sounding as excited as Sakura felt.

She bit her lip as she walked to the cash register. _'If this doesn't win him over, I don't know what will.'_

• •

_End_

• •

_**A/N:**_

**Hmmm, what to do, what to do …**

**Oh yeahh, apologize! I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated as much as I'd like But between school, homework and band practice/ performances, I haven't had any time to even think of writing the next chapter to my stories. So, starting today, I'm gonna try to update at least each weekend so I won't leave you guys suffering from the anticipation. **

**I also wanna apologize for this chapter being so short, but I might update again tomorrow, so don't be too mad. 3**

_**Okaii, now onto the story:**_

_**1)What do you think is gonna happen next chapter (did you vote in the poll)?**_

_**2)Why was Naruto staring at Sasuke like that?**_

_**3)And where the hell is Itachi when all of this is happening?**_

**Lol, review and let me know. And vote if you haven't yet!**

**Bye guys, love you !**


	7. From Good to Bad

_**Chapter Seven**_

• • • • • • • • •

_**From Good to Bad**_

• • • • • • • • •

•

_**Normal P.O.V.:**_

•

A whole school day, seven hours, and no sign of Sakura; It seemed as though everyone noticed her absence. Teacher's asked around when they had seen no sign of her, being the little teacher's pet that she was. Random girls would walk up to Sasuke and his friends, asking if they'd seen her.

Well, maybe they weren't as random as he thought, since they did sit with her every day during lunch, but they seemed pretty random to him. Only one of them wasn't a complete waste of time.

He had been leaning on the rail of the entrance to the school when he heard the door open behind him. Figuring that it was just a student who was leaving early, he didn't bother turning around, but the instant he saw her, he had regretted the decision.

Had he turned, he could have watched her hips sway even more and her curly hair bounce as she descended the stairs. He also could have seen her tanned complexion light up as the sun's rays came in contact with her skin. She paused as she was beside him and turned to face him; obsidian eyes met a pair of hazel ones and he knew the question before she even asked.

"I'm guessing you haven't seen her either?" she asked wearily, a slight Hispanic accent in her words.

He shook his head and continued to discreetly survey her distraction potential, because he would definitely need one with the way Sakura was M.I.A.

She sighed deeply and turned towards the parking lot, Sasuke's eyes following her as she approached her car. She opened the door and put one leg in before turning towards him and waving.

"See you around." She called before hopping in and closing the door.

'_Maybe you will…' _He thought as he watched her drive off.

•

_**Sakura's P.O.V.:**_

•

I had spent her whole day pampering myself. After I'd chosen my super sexilicious dress, I had decided to just go the whole nine yards. I also went to a nail and hair spa to get a mani-pedi as well as get the ultimate hair treatment.

As I stood before my full-size mirror in my room, I smiled at my reflection. I looked gorgeous.

After they'd applied the special treatment to my hair, it had almost grown three more inches, but the stylist assured me that that was just the hair cells becoming stimulated and growing straighter.

She'd washed it out, trimmed the ends, and then proceeded to style it in loose curls with straight, fringed bangs across her forehead. My hair was shinier than it had been in weeks, as was my skin, thanks to the mud bath I had received at another spa, as well as a twenty-minute massage.

My body felt loose and relaxed beneath the sexy, sleek black dress I wore. It gripped the sides of my shoulder and left the top of them and my collarbone bare. Then the form-fitting material clung to my curves perfectly and stopped a little bit above mid-thigh. It made my butt look perky and round and also left a leaf-shaped space open at the center of my bust, exposing a sensual amount of cleavage.

I used very light makeup, black-and-grey Smokey Eye that was highlighted by the mascara I wore and a deep shade of pink lipstick that matched the small amount of blush on my cheeks. My small feet were adorned in a pair of black boot-heels with grey outlining and a shiny black leather buckle on each foot.

_'I look amazing!' _I grinned as put in a pair of diamond chandelier earrings, which were actually an apology gift from Itachi, since actually verbalizing the apology would mean it was sincere.

I rolled her eyes at the memory. He'd been jealous of some guy I'd talked to at one of his friend's parties and had put his hands on me! Let's just say that that was the first and last time he'd ever dared hit me- ever.

Hopefully, things with Sasuke would go better than they had that night.

Smiling again, I grabbed her cell and texted the younger Uchiha to tell him that I was ready. Within minutes, he replied, stating that he was ten minutes away, so I took that time to apply any last minute touches to my appearance.

Before long, I heard the honk of a horn and went downstairs and out the door to greet my handsome ride.

•

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.:**_

•

I was sure that my eyeballs had popped out of my head when I saw Sakura walk out of her front door. She looked so… different. Her hair wasn't straight and short as it had once been, and her body looked… _damn_.

I took a little more time to admire her behind as she turned to lock the door behind her. It looked even better with that dress clinging to it, as did her legs. Hell, I didn't even know that they were long, but right then; they seemed as if they went on for miles.

"Someone cleans up well," she commented as she entered my Audi. I gave a small smirk at her comment. I'm pretty sure this was the first time she'd seen me in almost-formal clothing.

I was wearing a simple, navy blue button-down dress shirt and some dark wash jeans**-** all designer **–**and some all-black Jordan's.

My car had a hint of the French Cologne I was wearing, Creed Fleurissimo Eau d' Parfum. It was a gift from my mother when she'd gone to Paris on business.

"Thanks." I replied as I glanced over at her, doing a double take. Her emerald eyes seemed intensified beneath her long lashes and made me lose my breath.

Why hadn't I been told that she looked even more incredible when she actually put some effort behind her appearance?

Maybe this was why Itachi wanted anything to do with her in the first place. And if this was what she was capable of with clothes on, I can't wait to see what she can really do without any.

I realized that I was still staring at her and she was staring right back. I quickly averted my eyes from her mesmerizing green orbs to road and started the car.

"Everyone's already there, I had Naruto reserve a VIP section."

I saw her nod from the corner of my eye and gave her another sidelong glance. This time, she didn't notice me discreetly observing her, which was fine by me, I didn't want her thinking she was too hot.

We didn't really say anything else for the rest of the ride to the club. I think it was because she was nervous, and I just found the silence too comfortable to break it.

About twenty minutes later, we arrived at the club and I promptly pulled into the valet parking. It wasn't my first time going to a high-caliber club, and the Uchiha name was well known in all industries.

I walked around the car, opened Sakura's door for her and helped her out. I figured that being a little nice to her may help my chances of getting her to fulfill my fantasies, and the smile she gave me only confirmed that thought.

We walked side-by-side into the club, moving right past the bouncer at the door without a problem. I watched Sakura as we maneuvered around the crowd gathered at the dance floor to get to our reserved section near the bar.

As soon as our group came into view, a smirk came onto my face. It was finally time to have some real fun.

•

_**Normal P.O.V.:**_

•

Sakura felt slightly nervous about actually hanging out with Sasuke's friends. It wasn't as if she didn't know them, but they were only acquaintances, not good friends like they were with Sasuke. Naruto was probably the only one she could actually call a friend, since they had been hanging out since first grade.

Speaking of, he was the first one to see them approaching.

"Sakura, Sasuke!" he called over the loud music. "You guys finally made it!"

He moved to give her a hug but stopped short as he took in her appearance with wide eyes.

"S-Sakura…" his eyes went from her hair, to her face and her body, where they lingered on her cleavage and exposed legs. "You look so different…"

After a few more attempts of trying to get a sentence out, he gave up and just continued staring at her like she'd grown another two heads. Deciding to make it easy for the overwhelmed blond, Sakura hugged him instead.

"Thanks, Naruto," she said with a smile. "It's nice to see you, too."

Said boy simply wrapped his arms around her, too**-**__a little too lowly for Sasuke's liking.

"Stop suffocating her, dobe." He muttered in slight irritation, even though it was her who initiated the embrace. "She wants to say hi to the others, too."

Naruto huffed lowly in the Uchiha's direction before pulling away from the girl and turning to sit down and sulk on one of the lounge chairs.

Sakura giggled lightly before looking at each of the others. Neji, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba and even Shino were all there.

The girls were decked out in their own club attire as well. Ino wearing a cute, strapless blue cocktail dress with sequins surrounding her bust and lighter blur ruffles on the stomach of the dress, making it look classy and elegant even with the snug fit it gave her form.

Tenten's outfit was cute, too, but not as dressy as any of the other girls in the room. Sakura had heard that she was a tomboy, and by the look of her tonight, it was true. The brown haired girl wore a pair of blue skinny jeans with holes at each knee and her upper thighs. Up top she wore a white graphic tank top and a black leather jacket, with black boot heels to match. She looked good; the whole group did, even with the guys all basically wearing button-downs and jeans of different colors.

They each gave little sounds of acknowledgement as she greeted them, but, of course, Kiba had something to say.

He'd glanced up as she greeted him, specifically, and his jaw dropped at what he saw. There was no way that this goddess was the semi-nerdy Sakura Haruno!

"Damn, Sakura," he said with a charming grin. "You look _ravishing _tonight."

Everyone's reactions were almost immediate. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, Naruto glared, Shikamaru and Neji raised an eyebrow, and the two girls smacked Kiba on the back of his head. Shino simply shook his head before complimenting the blushing pinkette in a more formal manner.

"If I may say so, Sakura," he began slowly. "You do look quite beautiful tonight."

"Thanks." She mumbled, still embarrassed by the brunette's comment.

Suddenly, Ino jumped up from her seat and gave a large smile. "Enough talking!" she exclaimed. "It's time to hit the dance floor, girls!"

Tenten immediately followed the blond as she made her way to the packed dance floor, Sakura in tow.

Sasuke and the guy merely sat back and talked, keeping an eye on them from a distance.

"So," Neji's voice captured his attention. "Why the sudden interest in Haruno?"

The Uchiha scoffed lightly and raised an eyebrow. "Why on Earth would I be interested in _her_?" he defended, not that he was fooling any of them.

"Oh _come on_, Uchiha," Kiba gave him a mischievous smirk. "Have you _seen_ her? She always looks pretty, but tonight she looks downright _sexy_."

Surprisingly, the others nodded their heads.

"She does look quite appealing."

"Yeah, she looks great for such a troublesome woman."

"Stunning."

"…"

Sasuke turned his attention to the fuming blond who, surprisingly, hadn't said a word. He raised an eyebrow.

"What's with you, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked, the rest of the guys having noticed his lack of participation in their conversation.

Said man simply huffed and mumbled a barely audible 'nothing' and turned his head away to continue sulking. Sasuke didn't like his behavior tonight.

First he drooled over Sakura, then he nearly groped her, and now he was–what; angry? Were they not allowed to even talk about the pinkette in his presence?

The Uchiha scoffed at him before rising and making his way to the bar, it was definitely time for his first drink of the night.

• • • • • • • • •

How they wound up in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by a substantial amount of people was oblivious to Sakura. Especially since they began dancing at the edge of the large crowd, but it didn't seem to matter much. She was having the time of her life.

Ino was busy dancing with some guy named Ikate –well, something like that. She couldn't really remember and she couldn't have cared less. All that mattered was that he could dance, and hopefully he could kiss just as well –or better.

Sakura and Tenten mostly danced with each other, though a few guys did slide behind them and grind on them when the more sensual songs came on. They were in the middle of twirling each other around when the song _Grind with Me_ by _**Pretty Ricky**_ came on. The squeals of girls were heard and immediately, everyone partnered up. Sakura was contemplating grinding with Tenten, but the other girl already had a guy on her, so she danced alone.

That was when Sakura felt a pair of lean arms wrap around her waist from behind.

•

_**Sakura's P.O.V.:**_

•

I don't know what it was that was bringing me out of my shy shell. Maybe I was finally feeling the effects of the two martinis that Ino had got us. Maybe it was because I didn't know most of these people and probably wouldn't see them again for a while. I'm not sure what it was, but the moment I saw that my _friends_ were dancing with other guys, I just decided to go solo.

I dipped slightly and swayed my hips from side to side, back arched and my head tipped back a little.

I was actually having fun, and I felt so… _empowered_; like this club was one of the few places where I might actually be able to have fun without consequences.

_I loved it._

Suddenly, I felt someone come up behind me, and judging by the feel of his body, he was pretty fit. Not overly muscular, but he wasn't too thinly muscular. You could feel the bulge of his biceps through his long-sleeved shirt.

He gently pulled me against him and began to almost softly rub against me.

It was nice.

We swayed slowly to the song, enjoying every minute of it before it ended –too soon for my liking, too.

I was just about to turn and see what he looked like when a guy that worked at the club pulled me onto the center stage. It kinda took me by surprise, I didn't think the guy and I had attracted so much attention, but apparently, lots of people had been watching.

Feeling something akin to an adrenaline rush, I took the man's hand and joined the handful of women on-stage. Just as I planted my feet, the song _Work Out_ by _**J Cole**_ came on, and we were instantly dancing.

_'I love this song!' _I rolled my pink locks around, my body following suit in a seductive rotation.

I got so into the music that I didn't notice the onyx eyed guy watching me from the bar. Instead, I stood up there, rolling my hips and bouncing my butt up and down to the beat.

I heard cheering and found Ino winking at me from across the room, having moved to a semi-secluded corner with Idate.

I looked for Tenten, too, but I didn't see her, so I assumed she'd gone back to sit with our group, but that was to be expected. What I didn't expect, though, was seeing Hinata, red-faced and stuttering, being pushed towards the stage steps.

I squinted. "Hinata?"

Said girl's head snapped up and her blush intensified. "S-Sakura?" I grinned at her and pulled her towards me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, blatantly surprised at seeing my shy, quiet friend in such an overwhelming setting. She looked so anxious and timid and –wait, _what the hell was she wearing?_

Hinata was clad in a pair of blue skinny jeans and a black top. But it wasn't just _any_ black top. One of her shoulders was covered in a mesh-and-sequin material that wrapped around her waist –right beneath her bust –and ended in a bow at her side. The actual top, which was partially wrapped in mesh, was spandex and form-fitting, ending two inches above the waistline of her jeans.

In simpler terms, Hina looked _hot_!

Apparently, she'd noticed my shocked look and blushed even more (I doubt that's even healthy, let alone _possible_).

"Someone sure is dressed up." I said with a sly smirk. "That wouldn't happen to be for _Naruto-kun_ would it?"

Hinata glanced around the room, avoiding my playful gaze, and tried to deny my statement. "I-"

"Of course it's for Naruto!" Another voice said above the music just as someone appeared from behind the brunette. It was Riza, their wild, Hispanic friend. "How else was I supposed to convince her to wear that cute little number in public?"

I shook my head at the other girl, my smile unfaltering.

Suddenly, I saw a woman with an apple martini walk past me and a craving ran through my head.

'_I think it's time for round three of drinks.'_

Telling the girls that I'd be right back, I walked around the back of the stage and went up the steps that led to the second floor of the club. It was a little more intimate and had hammocks and beds in the large, dark room.

As I made my way to the bar on that floor, which had stronger alcohol, I passed the VIP section. Like I said before, this floor was more intimate –with everything; alcohol, dancing, and definitely privacy. So as I passed by one of the many hammock-beds, I spotted an almost familiar-looking couple.

The woman's head of blue-purple was barely visible as her head was ducked into the guy's neck. The public display of affection wasn't what had Sakura so flustered, though. It was _who_ was performing the act.

Before I knew what I was doing, I had walked around all obstacles and stood behind the oblivious couple, a frown on my face.

_'It can't be. It's not.'_ I shook my head, chanting the same phrases like some kind of hopeful mantra. If only the girl would lift her head so his face could be revealed and I'd be spared all of this emotional angst.

_'It's not him…'_

'_**You know it is. Just look at that chick. Doesn't she seem familiar?'**_

I blinked once, then twice, and then thrice. I blame the small amount of alcohol that I ingested for my slowness that night, but who knows. Maybe my subconscious was trying to delay my mental breakdown, but I guess it couldn't delay it for too long, because it happened after the eighth time that I blinked at them.

They suddenly shifted and he was on top now. I couldn't see his face, but at that moment, I didn't need to, because the moment his back was turned to me, I could see the all-too-familiar insignia of the Uchiha's. There, on the back of his long sleeved graphic tee was the Uchiha crest, bold in all its blue, red and white glory.

It was at that moment that my world fell around me.

It was that moment that caused all of my future problems.

And even more importantly, it was that night that I first began to truly hate Itachi Uchiha.


	8. White Ecstasy

_**Chapter Eight**_

• • • • • • • • •

_**White Ecstasy**_

• • • • • • • • •

•

_**Sakura's P.O.V.:**_

•

I stood in front of the mirror of the girl's bathroom and wiped my tears. I looked a mess, but I felt even worse. My shaking hand reached up and ran through my frazzled hair in an attempt to calm myself, but even that didn't work.

I leaned on the wall and sunk to the floor beside the sinks, my body trembling violently, not caring what the red haired girl standing across from me thought. I sniffled and wiped at my face, only making my makeup smudge even more.

So many things raced through my mind; so many questions.

Why was this happening to me? Why did they keep hurting me? Why did it hurt so much? What did I do to deserve this?

"**My life is so fucking messed up!" **I shouted into the restroom.

The tears continued to roll as I leaned my head back against the wall. That was the moment that the girl neared me and joined me on the floor.

"I can't take this anymore." I whispered in a shaky voice.

"You don't have to…"

"I want it to stop."

"You can make it all go away." Her straight red hair swayed as she turned her whole body to face me. I met her reddish-brown eyes and saw something even better than sympathy.

I saw understanding, as if she'd been through what I have, too.

"How," I uttered hopefully. "How do you do it?"

She grinned at me before fishing through her purse before pulling out a small white packet. She opened up her compact mirror and poured some of it on the glass surface before getting a razor blade out and making the grains into a smooth powder.

"Here," she held it out towards me. "Take a line, it'll make you feel great!"

I stared at the white substance before looking at the girl again. It didn't matter to me that I couldn't recognize her or probably didn't know her –the alcohol in my system was making sure of that.

Besides, what else did I have to lose? I had no family; my friends were almost never there in my true times of need; my boyfriend, the one man I'd trusted most in my life, treated me worse and worse each day.

What would everyone think if they found out? Would they even care?

_ 'Would Sasuke care?'_

_Sakura ran through the crowd, trying to get back to her friends at the VIP section, trying to get to Sasuke. _

_She ascended the few steps that led to the lounge, immediately looking for him. After looking at each face, she realized he wasn't there. _

"_He's upstairs."_

_She spun around and saw Neji looking at her emotionlessly, though there was a flash of pity in his eyes. _

"_Upstairs?" she repeated, letting the information sink in. "But… I'm down here…?" _

"_He took another girl upstairs, Sakura." He said flatly._

Maybe if I hadn't been so intoxicated, I would've realized what Neji was implying sooner; but no, he had to clarify it oh-so-brutally.

I took hold of the mirror with shaky hands before _she_ helped me bring the mirror to my nose steadily. I looked to her for assurance and saw her nod with an encouraging smile.

"Just take a small whiff," she said softly, coaxing me to press a fingertip atop my left nostril as I inhaled into my right.

Within seconds, my world exploded into a euphoric wonderland. It felt like I was strapped into a rocket ship that was soaring beyond this dimension. That adrenaline rushed through my bloodstream and everything around me changed.

_**All of a sudden, nothing mattered to me. **_

Not the devilishly handsome Uchiha brothers, not my friends, not anyone.

The only thing that ran throughout my dazzled mind was how to make the most out of this ecstasy. I wanted to run, dance; party 'til I died.

I wanted to fly –no.

I wanted to _soar_!

I felt like there were no boundaries, nothing to hold me back from having the time of my life, even if it was with complete strangers. So when _she_ suggested dancing after taking her own dose of the party powder, I jumped up and went with her.

We were inseparable that night.

We grinded on guys, side-by-side; we drank together; we danced with each other and even joked about everything and _everything_. It was like we were best friends!

At the end of the night, around 2am, we even went home with two amazing men that lived together. And the following morning, I found out the name of my new best friend.

That morning, Karin and I learned something new about each other.

We both had been used by men, and soon, we'd both use the same thing to cope with the pain.

White ecstasy; cocaine.


	9. A Good Day

_**Hey Guys,**_

_I got a lot of helpful reviews and suggestions from some of you guys and figured out how I want the plot to continue. So I want to give a big thanks to all of you!_

_And furthermore, I'm sorry for the rushing of the last chapter. Hopefully I'll get a chance to clear up any foggy details._

_And now, ONTO THE STORY _

_**[Can someone tell me how to do that line-bar thingy?]**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

• • • • • • • • •

_**A Good Day**_

• • • • • • • • •

•

_**Normal P.O.V.:**_

•

Monday was going by too slowly for the gang. No one had heard from Sakura since they'd gone clubbing on Friday, and Naruto was driving everyone up the wall with his exaggerated scenarios.

"Naruto, will you _shut the hell up_!"

Everyone in their second period class turned in their seats to stare at Ino after her outburst.

Sasuke and Neji both shook their heads as Iruka-sensei cleared his throat and gave Ino an exasperated look. "Is there a problem Ms. Yamanaka?"

She shook her head, and he turned back to the board. "Then don't interrupt my class again." He muttered as he continued writing notes down.

Ino spun around to glare at Naruto as soon as everyone turned back to the board, drawing her finger across her neck before turning forward. The blonde boy grinned in return and stuck out his tongue when his best friend rolled his eyes.

"Idiot," Sasuke scoffed.

He just hoped the next two hours passed quickly; for some reason, he couldn't wait 'til lunch.

•

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.:**_

•

I couldn't eat.

Not with Naruto annoying the hell out of me.

The idiot hadn't stopped babbling about Sakura since he found me in the hallway right after the lunch bell rang. I was so close to punching him in the face when Kiba, the other idiot, came running towards us with a dopey grin on his face.

He stopped a few feet ahead of us, still grinning. "You're never gonna guess who I just saw."

I rolled my eyes, expecting Naruto to go through a list of people, so he surprised me when he only offered up one name.

"Sakura," He asked excitedly. "She's okay?"

Kiba laughed.

"She's more than okay, bro. She's hot as fuck!"

Now _that_ caught my attention.

I stared at him, wondering what the hell he was talking about.

"You're still stuck on Friday," I raised an eyebrow. "I thought you would've gotten over it already."

He only shook his head. "Just come on," he started walking towards the cafeteria. "You won't understand until you see what I'm talking about."

•

_**Sakura's P.O.V.:**_

•

I felt a little weird when we walked into the cafeteria. It was like all noise and movement ceased and all of the attention was on us, or me I guess.

Then again, this was the reaction we'd been aiming for when Karin and I chose my outfit. My red low rise jeans stopped right above the top of my butt, and my black fitted top stopped inches above my jeans, leaving my back dimples on display. The shirt clung to me and had an oval-ish strip across the top of my chest to show off a little cleavage, and another two strips on each of my shoulders.

I knew I looked good.

Karin nudged my shoulder and pointed towards a table near the window, and I saw Hinata's wide-eyed gaze staring at me along with Riza and Jaqline.

We waved and started walking towards them.

"They look like they're about to drop dead," Karin giggled as she linked her arm with mine. "You'd think they've never seen two hot girls before."

I shrugged. "I wasn't really in the "hot" category before."

She nudged me and I looked at her. I realized that I was almost as tall as her in my four inch Alexander McQueen leather peep-toe ankle boots.

"You've always been beautiful, babe."

By the time we got to the table, everyone in the lunch room was talking, and we were still being gawked at.

Karin and I sat on either side of Hinata, smiling at the girls.

"Hey, guys. This is Karin. Karin, meet Riza, Jaqline and Hinata."

She wiggled her fingers at them, "Hola," she smirked.

I immediately knew that she was gonna get along great with Riza, since they were so alike. I watched my thick-haired Hispanic friend grin and knew I was right.

She leaned towards Karin and tilted her head to the side.

"So how did you get Sakura to wear that?" she asked, gesturing to my outfit with a look of awe on her face. The red head shrugged.

"It was her idea," she muttered. "I just helped her pick the outfit."

Then their eyes were on me again.

I stood up. "I'm gonna go get food," I glanced at Karin. "Are you coming?"

She shook her head.

As I walked toward the lunch line, I felt eyes following me–both male and female– but it didn't bother me. In fact, I kind of liked it.

_I could get used to this. _I smiled at a guy in a letter jacket as I passed, giggling when his fruit rolled off of the tray and he stumbled to pick it up from the floor.

I had just gotten my lunch and was walking back to the fruit section when the cafeteria doors opened and in came Kiba, followed by Naruto and _that jackass_. My steps faltered and I paused in my spot as their eyes roamed each of the tables and they walked towards their own.

Ignoring their dramatic entrance, I was grabbing an orange when a certain loudmouth scared the crap out of me.

"_**Sakura, grab me an orange!"**_

I dropped the perfect fruit, sighing as it rolled under the cart, and then looked up to glare at her.

"Damn it Karin–"

My mouth snapped shut as I noticed everyone staring at me once again, including the three newcomers. Naruto's eyes were wide as plates with his jaw dropped open, Kiba was smirking and… Well, _he_ was just staring blankly, and I would've thought he wasn't affected by my new look if he wasn't clenching his fists repeatedly.

I put a hand on my hip and balanced my tray in the other. "Okay, the staring is officially creeping me out." I grabbed a different orange and started for my table again, flipping my hair as I passed Naruto's table.

"Hi, guys," I smiled, looking at everyone except the one who shall not be named. "Thanks for inviting me on Friday, I had lots of fun."

Slowly, they all began nodding; Tenten even gathered enough of her wits to offer a muttered "You're welcome".

Giving one last smile, I turned and walked towards our table once again, winking as Karin met my gaze. I had only walked a few steps when a blonde blur appeared at my side.

Naruto.

He carefully took my tray into his hands, grinning the whole time.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Sakura," his blue eyes widened. "I was worried that something had happened to you when you disappeared on Friday." I watched his brows furrow. "Where did you go, anyway?"

I looked away from him as we neared the table.

"I was just hanging out with a friend…" When his mouth opened again, I hurried and interrupted him. "Do you want to sit with us, Naruto?" I asked, giving him a small smile. "I'll introduce you."

I glanced between my friends as we took our seats. "Naruto this is Karin, and you already know Riza, Jaqline and Hinata. Karin, this is our Ramen King."

Naruto and Karin stared hard at each other, never breaking eye contact, and I wondered if they already knew each other.

"Um… Hello?" I waved my hand between them. "What's with the staring contest? Do you already know each other?"

•

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.:**_

•

What_… the __**fuck**__? _

What the hell happened to Sakura?

Even as she walked towards us, I couldn't stop staring. There was just no way that that was Sakura Haruno, my brother's girlfriend. That wasn't the innocent, shy Sakura that I knew.

Hell, I wouldn't have even recognized her if it wasn't for her cotton candy hair and those emerald eyes. But even they looked different.

Her hair looked longer, glossier–softer. And her eyes, that flame that was always there, hidden most of the time, was out in the open, setting the green iris on fire.

She looked bolder–was bolder–even the way she dressed said so. The way she was flaunting her figure would've made the old Sakura blush and stare down at her feet.

I didn't even hear what she said when she walked over to our table. The only thing I noticed was that she wouldn't even look at me.

Hn.

Apparently I wasn't the only one who was confused out of their mind, because as soon as she left, Ino started asking questions.

"What the hell is she wearing?" she demanded, staring after the pinkette and Naruto. "Who the hell is that and what did she do with Sakura?"

Tenten glanced at the girl. "I think I like her better like this." She smirked. "Maybe people will finally stop walking all over her now."

Kiba grinned. "She's a total babe now!" He nodded in her direction. "If Naruto liked her before, he's definitely in love now."

Ino snorted. "Naruto doesn't like her," she flipped her hair and smirked. "He likes Hinata."

The whole table stared at her.

"It's true!" she bobbed her blonde ponytail. "Just ask Sasuke, that's his best friend!"

I rolled my eyes. "Hn."

Kiba jumped to his feet and stabbed his finger in Ino's face. "I'm telling you, he likes Sakura!"

The blonde smacked the appendage away and stood up. "No, he likes Hinata!"

"Sakura!"

"Hinata!"

"No, Sakura!"

"He likes Hinata!"

"Look Blondie–"

"Will both of you_ shut up! _" I turned my gaze to Shikamaru. He rubbed his temples and glared at the two of them. "Maybe he likes _both_ Sakura _**and**_ Hinata."

Tenten pulled the two back onto their seats and nodded. "Yeah, or maybe he doesn't like either of them." She contradicted. "But either way, it's Naruto's business, _not_ our so drop it."

It was times like these when I really appreciated Tenten's no-nonsense attitude. I smirked as Kiba and Ino pouted in their seats.

She really was like a mother sometimes.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Ino leaned across the table and grabbed my collar to pull me towards her.

I glared. "What are you doing?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Isn't that Karin over there; sitting with Sakura?"

My head snapped up and I gazed over at the table Sakura usually occupied. I found her immediately, shocked that I'd missed her at all. It was pretty hard to do, considering her hair color.

And, sure enough, there she was. All snuggled up, nice and cozy beside Hinata at Sakura's table.

"What the fuck is she doing here?" I snarled, narrowing my gaze on them.

I hadn't seen her in two years, not since I kicked her out of my life. And now here she was, squirming her way back into my life. I've never hit a woman before, but she'd pushed me to the brink of changing that in the past.  
>I got up and out of my seat and walking to their table, and before I even knew what I was doing, I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of her seat, stopping Naruto midsentence.<p>

I stared into her wide red eyes and felt my rage swell up. How dare she act like the victim after what she'd done to me?

"What are you doing here?" I growled out, tightening my grip when she tried to pull away.

"Sasuke," Sakura scrambled off of the bench. "_**What the hell are you doing?!" **_ She glared at me. "Put her down you bully!"

I didn't even take my eyes off of the bitch in my grasp.

"Mind your own business Haruno."

Karin chuckled. "Aw, I think little Sasu-chan is angry." She taunted, all the while trying to pull out of my grasp and conceal the discomfort from showing in her face. "You better back up Sakura, he might _hit _you."

My vision tinged red.

Sakura came closer and put her hands on her hips. "It takes more than a _spoilt brat_ to scare me," She shouted. "Now get your hands off of her!"

•

_**Normal P.O.V.:**_

•

Sakura knew she'd probably gone a little too far by calling him a spoilt brat, but he was seriously starting to piss her off.

Who did he think he was?

She glared at the Uchiha, wondering if all Uchiha men were jerks or if was just him and his brother.

Sasuke knew Karin was going to have bruises with the way he kept contracting his hand around her arm, and he was glad.

"You just keep lying, huh Karin?" He spat, giving her a firm shake. "I've never hit a woman before, but it's never too late to start."

Sakura couldn't believe this. He was sitting here, in public, threatening to strike a girl, and no one was stopping him.

She turned to Naruto with pleading eyes and murmured softly, "He's going to hit her!" she grabbed his arm.

His blue gaze met hers and his jaw tightened. He took a few steps forward and put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Come on, man," he held it firmly. "That's enough."

Sasuke shrugged him off. "Shut the fuck up, idiot. You're only saying that because that whore told you to."

There was a collective gasp, and everyone gazed from him to Sakura. Sasuke kept talking, giving a dark laugh.

"Let me guess," he said, staring his best friend down. "She's fucking you, too?" Then he turned and stared into Sakura's eyes. "I guess fucking my brother just isn't enough you, is it Sakura?"

The whole room burst into noise, everyone staring and pointing at Sakura, some people even becoming bold enough to yell out and call her names.

As "Slut", "Whore", and "Skank" rained all around her, Sakura felt tears flood her eyes and a deep, burning heat form in her chest. She began walking forward, never looking away from his gaze as she walked up to Sasuke and yanked Karin out of his grip.

Then she pulled her arm back and let it fly across his face in a loud _**crack!**_ that silenced the students witnessing all of the drama.

Sasuke sat there, with his face turned opposite of his body and a red handprint forming on his left cheek, silent.

He felt a rush of regret at what he'd said in his rage. He'd taken his anger out on the wrong people, and probably just gained Sakura's hatred towards him.

_Great, another Uchiha to add to her list of betrayal._

He couldn't look at her as she stood in front of him, staring down on him.

"I _loved_ your brother," she said in a tired voice. "I still love him, even though he keeps cheating on me, and I always will love him."

He slowly turned his head to look at her.

"I don't expect you to understand, Sasuke," she continued in a low, sad voice. "But… I'm tired of being mistreated. He's hit me before, he's yelled at me and he's kicked me out in the middle of the night with no ride home. But let me guess, you didn't know about all of that; all you knew was that I was sleeping with him?"

As he stood there and listened to all that his brother had put her through, he felt like a jackass.

"Sakura–"

"No, save it!" She said with a tear rolling down her cheek. "I don't care anymore, Sasuke. Just leave me alone."

And he stood there, with his fists balled, as she grabbed Karin and they fled the cafeteria.

And as for Sakura, she cried on Karin's shoulder in the sanctity of the girl's bathroom.

_It was supposed to be such a good day…_

**~ End ~**

**Did you miss me? ;) Lol**

**Obviously, I'm back. I had to get you guys this update ASAP, because I had an epiphany the other day considering the story line and Karin's involvement in the story. **

**As you've probably already figured, Sakura's changed thanks to our red headed friend, but the rest of the Naruto gang doesn't really like her.**

**Why? I'll tell you next chapter!**

**And, well, Sakura's pretty mad at Sasuke since he broke the promise he made in chapter 2. The whole I won't tell if you do whatever I need. So, I know I haven't mentioned much about Sakura doing work for him, but just know that it has been going on behind the scenes.**

**Well, leave me a review of what you thought, liked, didn't like, requests, questions, ECT…**

'**Til next time **** ! **


	10. Payback

_**Okaii, before you get started reading, let me just enlighten you really quick. Two vertical dots= first person P.O.V., and three vertical dots = third person P.O.V.**_

_**Chapter Ten**_

• • • • • • • • •

_**Payback**_

• • • • • • • • •

•

•

"I can't believe that asshole!"

I watched Karin pace back and forth along the bedside, her hair whipping around her as she turned.

"I mean, you'd think he'd at least get his facts straight before he went and blabbed to the whole school!"

I cradled my head, feeling yet another head ache come on; this time from her yelling.

"_Karin_," I muttered. "_Please_ shut up."

I heard her stomp over to the bed before she sat down beside me.

"We can't just let him get away with this, Sakura." I shook my head, making her sigh in irritation. "You can't just keep letting guys walk all over you babe. He humiliated you in front of _the whole cafeteria_,"

_Che, as if I needed a reminder._

I felt her gaze on me, studying me for some kind of reaction. I gave none.

"Aren't you angry?" She persisted, confused at my calm state.

_No._

I took a deep breath and lay back on the soft linens.

"Sasuke's _just like_ his brother. He has no regard for other people's feelings, so why should I have any for his?" I stared up at the ceiling, letting the hot sensation in my chest build up. "He thinks that the world revolves around him and there're no consequences for his actions, _just like_ Itachi does and I'm sick of it!"

I sprung up, pulled on a pair of her sneakers and walked out of her bedroom door.

"I've been apologizing for shit that wasn't my fault for _way_ too long!"

I jogged into the kitchen and was closing the refrigerator door when I nearly ran into Karin wearing a Cheshire cat smirk and a pair of stylish combat boots.

"Where're we goin'?" Her grin widened when she noticed the carton in my hand. "I'm guessing you're not taking my eggs out to make breakfast?"

"Sasuke should be getting out of school soon…" I grinned back at her. "Nothing says 'payback' like some chicken periods."

She wrinkled her nose and laughed. "Ew, you're disgusting. But I like what you've got going on in that crazy little head of yours."

•

•

•

Sasuke could feel more eyes on him that usual as he walked through the halls of Konoha High.

_What the hell are they all looking at?_

He'd just turned the corner and was headed towards the _Exit_ sign above the double doors when he was intercepted by the firing squad.

Sighing, he slowed his gait as they neared. Judging by the look on Tenten's face, he assumed that he was in for a hell of a lecture.

Sure enough, as soon as she was within hearing distance, the tomboy started yelling.

"_What is wrong with you, Sasuke_?" She asked. "Sakura has done _nothing_ but treat you kindly, and _this_ is how you return the favor!"

Sasuke's obsidian eyes rolled upward.

"I don't owe her anything."

"You could've _at least_ had the decency to try and keep her secret –_so help me God, Uchiha, if you don't shut your damned mouth and let me talk_!"

Sasuke snapped his mouth shut, feeling the tips of his ears heat up in embarrassment. It was bad enough that he had to endure Tenten's anger. The witnessing crowd that had gathered made it even worse.

Gripping the bridge of his nose, he exhaled slowly, letting the building anger rush out. All of this trouble over _one _girl.

A girl that they hadn't even noticed until that idiot Naruto developed that stupid crush–

"Hey, Sasuke," The crowd parted as Kiba made his way through, a huge grin on his face.

"Dude," his voice was filled with laughter. "You've gotta come outside. She got you good."

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he ran off again before anyone could ask any questions. He looked to the others as they went after the brunette, and then followed behind them.

As they reached the student parking lot, they spotted a large circle of people taking pictures and speaking in one giant roar. The closer they got, the more anxious Sasuke became.

People were turning to stare or point and whisper indiscreetly as he passed, and once he began to penetrate the circle, the crowd divided to allow him through.

There, at the center of all the commotion, was his car –or that's what it had been. He almost didn't recognize it now.

He could feel everyone gawking at him as he took the scene in with a heavy scowl on his face before he turned and addressed the mass that was the student body.

"Who the _fuck_ did this?" he shouted.

The people nearest him retreated a few steps until they gained a safe distance from him. Sasuke paced around his car, assessing the damage, and froze when he reached the rear end.

Across the hood of his trunk, in bright red paint, was a pair of signatures:

"Motherfucker!"

•

•

I never thought my perspective of Sakura could have changed so many times in the time that I've known her. That girl that had seemed so dull and timid when I'd first met her had changed so much right before my eyes.

She'd gone from being that girl my brother was dating to Naruto's shy friend, and then I'd found her in bed with my brother, and everything changed.

She'd become desirable all of a sudden.

And now … I wasn't sure what to think of Sakura now. Between the slap she'd given me in the cafeteria and what she and that _bitch_ had done to my car, I didn't know what to expect from her anymore.

What I did know, though, was that _someone_ was going to pay for the damage done to my car. After going to an auto-repair shop and having them evaluate the cost of a complete restoration, I was more irritated than before I'd gone in.

The customized ultramarine paint job was ruined by the various paint colors and raw, dried-up eggs that covered the entire Audi r8. Not to mention the scratches that also littered its surface and the cracked windshield.

It was going to cost a pretty penny.

I was squinting out of said windshield as the driveway to our house came into view, and I noticed an extra car parked outside of the garage. As I pulled in, I realized that not only was it still running, but there was someone sitting in the driver's side

Furrowing my eyebrows, I shifted into park and got out of the car. I hadn't even taken a step toward the mystery vehicle when our front door slammed open.

"What the–"

_Speaking of the devil …_

There she was.

Sakura sauntered out of the house and would've slammed the door behind her if my brother hadn't already been there, catching it as he stomped after her.

Judging by their body language and Sakura's vivid hand gestures, their argument was getting pretty serious.

_I've never seen her so angry before…_

I strode over to them, hurrying to get there before anything extreme happened.

_What the hell is going on?_


End file.
